


Let's go home and have make up sex

by Lifeforyou



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, make up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeforyou/pseuds/Lifeforyou
Summary: An argument is resolved over dinner with the Demaurys





	Let's go home and have make up sex

They were on the bus to eliotts parents house. Eliott had promised he and lucas would join them for dinner, and he didn't want to back out, not even after their argument earlier. It was uncomfortable to say the least, neither boy speaking, just wordlessly watching the streets go by. Eliott hated confrontation, especially with lucas. It amplified every single anxiety he had about not being good enough for him, about how lucas would be better off with someone who didn't come with so much baggage. He replayed the argument in his head, it was stupid and he couldn't even remember what they said. But instead doubt and fear started to grow in his mind. What if lucas leaves him? He tried to warn lucas, telling him he would only hurt him, but lucas told him he wanted to be with him no matter what. Eliott was so relieved at those words weeks before, but what if lucas changed his mind? What if he realised eliott was too much?

He was snapped out of his thoughts by lucas standing up to leave the bus. Eliott followed. They walked to the door, lucas pausing before ringing the doorbell. "Look can we just forgot about it for now?" Eliott slowly looked at him. For now. What did he mean for now, that he was going to break up with him later? Eliott felt dizzy. All he could do was murmer an "OK".

"This is delicious Mrs demaury" lucas said politely. "Why thank you. Eliott would you like some more?". Silence. Lucas looked at eliott who seemed a million miles away, and has been all night. It was their first argument since they reunited after the boat incident, and lucas felt terrible. He was stubborn. He knew this, and he realised how stupid the argument was. He trusted eliott, but his insecurity was his own worst enemy sometimes. He got jealous easily when it came to eliott and it got the better of him today. He never understood what he did to deserve him and never wanted to loose him.

He reached under the table and squeezed eliotts thigh, bringing him back to the conversation. "No thanks mom" he said quietly. Lucas felt awful.

"So lucas, eliott tells us you're quite the cook yourself". Lucas let out a small smile and looked at eliott, who was looking down. "I can assure you eliott does not get his cooking skills, or lack of them, from my side of the family!" his mom joked, looking at her husband. Lucas gave another squeeze, before saying, nervously, "well he's talented in many other ways. He's an amazing artist. He's going to be really famous one day". Eliott looked shyly at lucas, a small smile forming that only encouraged lucas. "And he knows so much about art and literature, he's looks at things in a way nobody else does. He's got a incredible mind, it blows me away". Lucas felt embarrassed talking like this in front of eliotts parents, but he didn't know what else to do to make eliott smile. So he looked at eliott and continued "I don't know what I did to deserve him, I'm so lucky, he's the most incredible person I've ever met. I never want to take him for granted, but I'm an idiot so sometimes I will". Eliott smiled brightly and did a shoulder shrug that lucas found adorable. The embarrassment was worth it. There was a pause as heart eyes flowed between them. "Well how about some dessert" eliotts dad spoke. "Don't worry I didn't make it, I have to confess eliott did get his cooking skills from me". 

"Thanks again for dinner, it was really nice". The boys paused for goodbyes before leaving for the bus stop. Lucas grabbed eliotts hand, turning him around and holding his face close to his own. "I'm so sorry baby, I'm an idiot. I didn't mean it. I just..got jealous I guess. I love you and I never want to lose you or make you sad. I'm sorry". Eliott rested his forehead against his boyfriends. "I'm sorry too. I love you. Let's never fight again". Lucas laughed softly, "baby of course we'll fight again, it's normal, we'll get over it. But I'd never mean to hurt you. Never. You are the love of my life eliott demaury". Lucas pushed up on his tip toes for a passionate kiss, one that eliotts parents could probably see through the curtains, but neither cared. "lucas lallemant, you are the love of my life. Come on, let's go home and have make up sex, I hear its really something".


End file.
